Un mejor mañana
by merlinne1089
Summary: Lily se encuentra triste, ya que no tiene amigos,alguien le da una mano, pero de quien menos se imagino.


****

**Chicos pido piedad, sean bueno, es el primer fic que hago, dejen reviews**

Como encontrar una persona que con solo una mirada sepa lo que te pasa, que con una sonrisa, tu sabrás que todo va a estar bien, que con unos gestos esa persona sepa que algo te ocurre, y que unas cuantas palabras te sientas segura en el, yo aun no lo he encontrado, será por eso que me siento tan sola a veces, las personas nunca me toma como persona, nunca se preocuparon por mi, solo me ven como perfección, y que nunca se puede equivocar, y cuando eso ocurre, pegan un grito en el cielo, y murmuran y no dejan de mirarte, se alejan de ti y buscan otro mucho mas sabio que tu, y cuando tu vuelves a esa perfección regresan a ti,. Diciendo mil y una alabanzas, te ignoran, piensan que tu sola puedes con todo y nunca se ponen a ayudar , se apoyan en ti, y piensan que tu lo puedes todo, que tu lo haces todo, y no se digan a preguntar como estas con el trabajo. Se preocupan por sus amigos, y a ti………….pues a ti nunca te sucede nada y te pasan por alto todo, ese dia quise llorar mucho por lo que me hicieron, y aunque trato de fingir que no me sucede nada, la verdad es que me senti decepcionada, de mi misma por creer, y confiar de nuevo en la gente, soy una idiota no debo llorar asi, pero ahora lo hago, espero encontrar a esa persona pero por el momento no me queda mas que seguir ocultandome en esa mascara que...

* * *

Lily no habia terminado de escribir en su diario, cuando sintio que alguien le ponia la mano en el hombro, se giro rapidamente y se encontro con unos ojos que a ella le resultaron familiar, un chico de no mas de quince años le miraba con preocupacion.

- ¿Te sucede algo?-le dijo James

- Nada que a ti te interese

- Eso no es cierto, tu sabes que me preocupo por ti

- No soy como tus queridas admiradoras, por si no lo sabes Potter-le grito con furia contenida

- Ya traquila-le dijo-no me voy a burlar por que estas llorando, pero sea lo que sea, fuera de todas las bromas, sabes que puedes confiar en mi no?

Confianza, el chico habia dado justo en el clavo, ella se quedo observandolo,pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Que pasa dije algo malo?

- No nada, solo que..- no sabia como explicarle, que ella, la gran Lily Evans, se sentia mas sola que nadie en este mundo.- No me siento bien.

- Tienes hambre?, si quieres podemos ir a la cocina.Los elfos son muy serviciales-le comento

- No, no es eso, ya se me pasara.

- Pero si no te desahogas, jamas se te pasara, y seguira teniendote en el estado que estas ahora.

- Por que sabes que tengo un problema?- le dijo tranquilamente. Algo muy raro si se pensaba que cada dos por tres ellos organizaban una guerra que hacia temblar Hogwarts entero, que siempre terminaba, ya sea con castigo, o con James en la enferemeria.

- Por tus ojos-le contesto rapidamente-se dice que los ojos reflejan el alma de una persona, sus temores su alegrias, absolutamente todo.

- Siempre estas mirandome? para saber que es lo que me sucede?-le pregunto un poco sonrojada

- Te lo dije, me preocupo por ti-Ademas tengo que saber en que momento hacerte rabiar no lo crees?-le dijo picaramente

- Lo sabia, tu espiritu merodeador, jamas descansa-le dijo con una sonrisa

- Veo que te he hecho reir, es un avance.Dime que es lo que te preocupa Lily, y no trates de maldecirme, por esta noche, solo quiero escucharte.

- Bueno, pero ni burlas ni nada, entendido?

- Tienes mi palabra.

- Me siento a veces muy sola, sin nadie que me ayude, o se preocupe por mi, como persona, mas no como la alumna modelo Evans,ni una persona se ha acercado a mi por solo ser Lily-se notaba el cambio de voz de la chica, por lo que James, la abrazo, y le dijo.

- Bueno eso se arregla con facilidad, me tienes a mi, para que me cuentes, y me digas lo que te pasa, siempre te trate como Lily, mas no como la chica inteligente Evans, como te haces llamar. Asi que seca esas lagrimas, que me tienes a mi.

- No solamente a ti te tiene Cornamenta-dijo una voz detras.

- Eso es cierto, no eres unico, lo sabias, verdad?-se pronuncio otra voz

- Tienen razon, no estaras sola, ni un dia mas-una tercera voz se escucho

Lily se sorprendio al escuchar tres voces conocidas, se sintio un poco avergonzada, pero James noto eso, y la abrazo.

- Cuanto tiempo han estado ahi, escuchando como viejas chismosas?-le dijo James

- Ey que me ofendes amigo-le dijo Sirius-pero fue por una buena razon, como no aparecias, tuvimos que bajar a buscarte.

- Asi es y los escuchamos conversando-dijo Remus

- Vaya sorpresa recibimos mirandote hablar tranquilamente con Lily, creimos que estabas bajo un imperius, pero dudo que ella te haya eso hecho eso, asi que nos pusimos a escuchar-Dijo Peter

Lily despuesde asimilar todo tomo aire y safandose un poco del abrazo de James, vio a los tres merodeadores, alli frente a ella, transmitiendole su apoyo, algo que ni ella misma se hubiera dignado a imaginar.

- De verdad dicen eso?-pregunto al fin Lily

- Palabra de Merodeador-dijeron al unisono

- Gracias-fue lo unico que pudo decir despues de todo eso

- No hay de que, siempre contaras con nosotros-dijo Remus

- Y ni se te ocurra sentarte lejos de nosotros-dijo Sirius

- Estaremos a cada momento, contigo- dijo Peter

- Menos para areglarse ni maquillarse- dijo Sirius

Mientras escuchaba los diferentes disparates de los chicos, nunca se sintio mas segura en su vida que con ese cuarteto, quien lo diria que al final terminaria siendo amiga de los Merodeadores y sin maldecirlos a cada momento.

En la mañana mas de una mirada de odio (eso fue de parte de las admiradoras de los Merodeadores), envidias (esa tambien fue lo de sus admiradoras) y celos (eso eran ... tb por sus admiradoras) se vieron a la hora del desayuno.

No podia estar mas feliz ahora.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les hay gustado, aunque sea un poquito, bueno, que la pasen bonito bye**


End file.
